


I want you to be mine

by tigragrece



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Kirk est jaloux de la relation qu'a Spock avec Uhura, il voudrait que Spock soit qu'a lui. Il décide d'avoir une discussion avec Spock pour peut être enfin révéler les sentiments.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 4





	I want you to be mine

Pov Kirk

Je n'en pouvais plus se voir Spock avec Uhura, j'étais jaloux de les voir ensemble. Je ne peux plus denier mes sentiments pour Spock, je l'aime et je veux qu'il soit à moi. Même si je sais qu'être avec lui va être délicat car je ne pense pas qu'une relation entre un homme & un vulcain soit autorisé mais bon je l'aime et cela me bouffe de le voir avec Uhura.

Un jour j'ai mis un plan à exécution ou j'ai demandé a ce que Spock vienne dans mes quartiers et qu'après qu'il soit rentrée je bloque la porte pour que personne ne rentre.

C'est ce que je fais, après l'avoir enfermé avec moi il me dit "Qu'est que tu fais ?"  
"Je veux avoir une discussion avec toi et je ne veux pas être dérangé" Spock ne répondait pas  
"J'ai quelque chose à te dire"  
"Je t'écoute vu que tu m'as fait venir et que tu m'as enfermé ici avec toi"  
"Spock, je ressens quelque chose pour toi, je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois mien. Je suis jaloux de te voir avec Uhura" Ca y est, je venais de lui avoué de tout en blanc que je l'aimais.

C'est alors qu'il m'embrassait et je répondais au baiser. "Mais..."

"Je ressens aussi quelque chose pour toi Kirk, je n'aime pas vraiment Uhura, elle sait que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans mon coeur, surtout qu'elle sait que je ne mens pas car les vulcains ne mentent pas"

"Et c'est qui ?"

"Idiot, Toi" Spock me re embrasse

"Je n'ai jamais voulu rien dire car je ne savais pas si tu retournerais mes sentiments" Je l'embrassais et je lui dis "Je t'aime, je crois que j'avais peur que notre relation ne soit pas possible"

"Cela peut être compliqué aux yeux des autres, mais rien n'empêche que quand on est dans nos quartiers d'être ensemble et montré a quel point on s'aime" Je l'embrassais et c'est là que je lui dis "Est-ce que je peux montrer à quel point je t'aime ?"

"Ouii" Je lui fait l'amour où j'ai peut être laissé quelques traces sur son corps mais Spock ne m'a jamais arrêté. Il m'a montré qu'il m'aimait aussi, car il m'a aussi montré qu'il m'aimait, et les vulcains ont une différente façon de nous faire l'amour, même si je ressens encore un peu des douleurs et que je sais que j'ai des suçons. Mais cela me gène pas, cela montre à quel point on s'aime.

Quand on n'est pas dans nos quartiers, on ne montre rien, il continue a passé du temps avec Uhura, mais quand on est dans nos quartiers tout est différent.

END


End file.
